


Humpty Dumpty

by Wolvesion



Series: 斯塔克的继承者们/Successors of Stark [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvesion/pseuds/Wolvesion
Summary: 那些斯塔克的新一代继承人们的故事：摩根、哈利和彼得，还有哈利带领下的斯塔克工业。【但本质上还是个贾维斯/托尼的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

摩根躺在她柔软的床上，把被子严严实实拉到下巴，等待着她妈妈洗漱过后来给她讲睡前故事。走廊尽头传来细微的水声，那里正是她妈妈的房间。她静静听着，忍不住打了个呵欠，她的小舌头抵着门牙后背，在那里尝到一点轻微的沙拉酱混合着牛排芝士的味道——芝士汉堡的味道。  
今天清晨她终于看到了她爸爸。天知道她多想扑过去抱他，她已经好几天没见过他了，爸爸从来不会离开她这么久。摩根细声细气地叫了他一声，他却没理她，而是跨坐在椅子上，双手绞在一起搭在椅背上，目光直直地盯着妈妈说话。她又看了妈妈一眼，妈妈也没有搭理她。于是她也开始绞着双手，直到指尖开始发白。  
然后哈皮独自带她去吃了汉堡，没有妈妈的监视和爸爸有条件的宽限，她想吃什么就吃什么，想吃多少就吃多少，她决定在心里偷偷给这位哈皮叔叔再加一分。  
摩根很喜欢这位几天前才出现在她生活中的哈皮叔叔。他很好，亲切幽默，总是抱着她，最喜欢的事情就是逗她笑。妈妈也喜欢他，见到他的第一眼，妈妈热泪盈眶，给了他一个紧紧的拥抱，勒得他那张发红的大脸都有些变紫了。据说爸爸也很喜欢他，他是爸爸最好的朋友之一，爸爸曾经为了给他报仇而被炸了房子。  
但是今天，哈皮叔叔的脸色一直苍白黯淡，就连摩根怯生生地递给他一个汉堡也不能让他好起来，反而让他一下子把脸埋进手里，不停地说“再也没有了，再也没有了。”  
摩根一直不敢问再也没有什么了，她希望不是芝士汉堡。她得趁着现在妈妈还没有来，赶紧回味一下芝士汉堡的味道。  
几分钟后佩珀包着一块白头巾走进来，胳膊底下夹着一本薄薄的黄底绿色图案的童话书。“妈妈。”摩根小声说，佩珀自顾自坐进摩根的被窝里，调暗了灯光。“妈妈今天有点累了，只讲一个故事可以吗？”佩珀温柔而疲惫的说。  
“那可以让爸爸来帮妈妈讲吗？”摩根眨着眼睛问。这个问题她等了很久，她在天才的小脑瓜里演习过无数遍，反复练习提到爸爸时该用的那种恰到好处的体贴和名正言顺。她没有忘记她问起爸爸为什么没有跟妈妈一起回家时妈妈忽然失控的眼泪，也没有忘记许多天来爸爸的缺席和今天早晨的重逢。  
但摩根还是感到了佩珀一瞬间的僵硬。她哆哆嗦嗦地拉住妈妈的睡衣下摆，不知道要不要为自己说错了话而道歉。  
“爸爸不能来给你讲故事了。”佩珀干巴巴地说。  
“为什么？”摩根立刻问。  
“因为……他去了很远很远的地方。”佩珀叹了口气说，打开书翻到托尼夹了书签的地方。  
“那他什么时候能回来？”摩根又问，尽量让自己显现出彬彬有礼的困惑。  
佩珀深吸了一口气，冷静地翻过新的一页。“再也不会回来了。”她说，“很久很久以前，有一位国王，他有一颗心爱的蛋。他任命这颗蛋为丞相，还把它放在一张又大又软的带金流苏的紫色羽毛垫子上。但是有一天，国王的侍从托着这颗蛋上朝的时候，它忽然在垫子上痛快地翻了个身，于是它掉在地上，摔碎了。国王又伤心又生气，他杀了那个侍从，命令所有的大臣寻找把蛋重新拼起来的办法，如果找不到，大臣们的下场就像侍从一样。但是，就算是召集国王所有的人马，求告所有的神明，杀光天下每一个人，国王的蛋也不可能重新拼起来了（注1）。”

哈利捏着手里那张薄薄的推荐信，忐忑不安地坐在斯塔克工业总部的来客接待处。在他身边每一个人都行色匆匆，抱着或背着一大堆文件或信件，就像一只只蜗牛背着沉重的壳艰难地爬过。一位金发女郎给他端来一杯水，他讨好地对金发女郎微笑，金发女郎却撇撇嘴，扭头走了。  
哈利忽然有种撕碎这封推荐信然后冲回田纳西老家的冲动：老实说他为什么要来这里呢？托尼已经不在了，他生活和服务了5年的托尼.斯塔克的私人实验室也不复存在，他以为他为斯塔克服务的日子已经到了头，这封署名为佩珀.斯塔克-波兹的推荐信送来的真不是时候。  
维吉尼亚.佩珀.斯塔克-波兹夫人，一提到这个名字，哈利就感到自己的胃好像被一只冷冰冰的手狠狠地拧了起来。在那件事发生之前，托尼，或者说贾维斯，一直是他和佩珀之间的挡箭牌，即使隔着托尼，哈利也能感觉到佩珀对自己并不非常满意：在摩根出生之前，佩珀不得不接受他的存在，勉强将他视同己出；有了摩根之后，佩珀大概只拿他当作摩根成长起来之前的将就之选。在托尼的葬礼上，他轻声对她说“请节哀，斯塔克夫人”，佩珀只是面无表情地回复了一句谢谢。哈利觉得这位佩珀.斯塔克-波兹女士大概也像是刚才那位金发女郎一样冷漠而机械，只不过她比她们高级、还有一头爱尔兰人似的倔强难以驯服的红发。  
“托尼曾经非常看重你。”佩珀开门见山的态度让哈利吃了一惊，他挣扎着在佩珀巨大、光洁、坚硬的办公桌对面的真皮沙发里坐直身子，可是沙发太软了，他挣扎了一会，反倒狼狈地陷得更深。“而我一直相信托尼的判断。”佩珀用了过去时和现在完成进行时的组合，让哈利有种不好的预感。“他相信你有能力，也有魄力成为斯塔克工业重要的一份子，甚至是它未来的管理者之一。”佩珀说。  
“我没想到斯塔克先生的私人工作室关停之后，我还有机会继续在S.I.工作，还是这么重要的地位。”哈利忐忑地说。  
佩珀微微一笑。“一开始当然不会做最核心、影响最深远地工作。我想你就从最基础的行政岗位开始就可以，这也是我工作开始的地方。”  
哈利皱起眉头。一团怒火从他胸膛里升起、燃烧，他咬紧牙齿免得怒火喷薄而出，却还是在话语里泄露了热气：“我假设您看过我简历了，斯塔克夫人，那么我才你应该知道我在高中选修的是物理和机械相关的课程，大学我也打算学习相关内容，我的求职意向是新型电子机械和软件的研发。”他深深吸了一口气，冷却即将涌出的质问，“为什么我实习的工作是行政类？贵公司的入职门槛难道已经高到哪怕一个文员都需要技术员水平了吗？”  
佩珀从文件中抬起头，瞟了他一眼。“你会去麻省理工学院读完一些基础的物理、机械以及计算机知识，然后去哈佛大学商学院攻读金融学硕士。如果你还有余力，就继续读工商管理学博士。”  
哈利张了张嘴。愤怒扼死他的喉咙，他反倒什么也说不出来。  
“听着，孩子，任何一件事真正讨人喜欢的部分很少的，5%都不到。大部分的人在为了那5%在苟且着做自己不喜欢的95%。而如果你想成就你最喜欢最渴望的那5%，就要承担那些不讨人喜欢的部分；甚至为了让你喜欢的人多享受一个5%，你要忍受双份的苟且。”佩珀用给什么都不懂的小毛孩讲道理的忍耐的语气说，“你之前在实习申请函里提到过，你愿意做任何‘能继承托尼.斯塔克先生遗志’的事情。这就是你为他发挥你的价值的事情。”  
像是一记重拳打进虚空中，哈利的一腔怒火猛然变得无着无落，接着这种无从发泄的愤怒更猛烈地反弹回来，让他想要尖叫、狠狠地摧毁点什么。

哈利对彼得.帕克的第一印象相当不好。  
若是在从前，他大概会很喜欢彼得热情开朗的性格，喜欢跟这种人在一起时百无禁忌、天马行空且永不冷场的谈话。但是在空荡荡又乱哄哄的复仇者基地实习了一个月之后，哈利觉得自己正憋着一股无名的怒火，等待某个倒霉蛋让他撒气。  
彼得就是这个时候幽幽地荡着蛛丝落到复仇者基地的草坪上，向前台的金发女郎点了个头就走进大厦，东戳戳西看看，摸到哈利的办公室，害得哈利打翻了整整一筐信件，毁了整理了一天的表格。  
“对不起对不起！”彼得一叠声说，手忙脚乱地趴在地上帮哈利捡起了所有的信。“我没想到这间办公室有人，我是说，我听说波兹女士上一次有一个私人秘书还是十年前，你是她的私人秘书吗？我之前从来没见过你。所以你应该也不认识我？顺便说，我叫彼得.帕克，一个预备复仇者。”  
哈利深深吸了口气，压抑着怒火。“你好，帕克。我是哈利.基纳，斯塔克夫人新招的实习生。”  
彼得故作了然地点点头，拿起一封信。“哦，实习生啊，真好。那……你负责处理客户来信？”  
“我负责管理‘起死回生部’。”哈利咬牙切齿地说。  
“‘起死回生部’？”彼得追问。  
“斯塔克先生……过世后，集团员工自发成立了一个部门，专门整理并分析那些声称有办法让斯塔克先生起死回生的热心市民来信。”哈利重新坐下来，头也不抬地拆开了一封信，发出一个无声地逐客令。  
彼得看起来震悚极了。“这样的部门难道不应该直接归波兹女士管吗？为什么……？”  
“斯塔克夫人有更重要的事情要做。”哈利阴郁地从牙缝里挤出回答，“我也有很多重要的事情，如果你没有其他信息提供，我要优先处理提供了有用信息的信件了。”  
“我……有！”看到哈利几乎喷出火来的眼睛，彼得赶忙小心翼翼地说，“我想我可以帮你一起整理……志愿的。”  
“那我需要通报斯塔克夫人。”哈利带彼得去见佩珀时，公事公办地对哈利说，“我没有留下你的权限。而且老实说我认为这项工作没有任何意义，斯塔克先生已经死了。”  
“谁知道呢，”彼得耸耸肩，“我才当了一年预备复仇者，就遇见了无数不可能的事。”  
“起死回生和你遇见的任何事都截然不同！”哈利气愤地说，“不同就不同在它永远不可能！”  
“我在泰坦星上消失的时候以为自己没法活过来了；我们对抗灭霸的时候以为我们绝对没机会赢；还有洛基，据说他死去活来好多次。”彼得认真地掰着手指头数给哈利，“所以说不定我们真的在做有意义的工作，只是我们还不知道。”  
哈利难以置信地瞪着彼得，像是瞪着一个显而易见的白痴。“我没法反驳你，帕克先生，因为你简直不可理喻。”  
而彼得回以一个大大的笑容：“叫我彼得，哈利。”

洛基的遭遇在某种程度上确实让哈利犹豫了几秒。他发现相对于托尼身边的其他人来说，他有一个明显的弱势：他跟复仇者联盟的成员都不太熟。他在田纳西州的初中和高中自由自在地成长的这些年中，他错过了太多托尼和复仇者联盟重合的部分。  
哈利花了些时间向星期五恶补了复仇者事件编年史，熟悉了每一个复仇者的故事甚至于他们最微小的习惯和好恶。但哈利仍然觉得他少了些参与感和融入感。他环顾四周，决定从看起来年龄相仿、最有共同语言的旺达.马克西莫夫开始。  
旺达兴趣缺缺地为哈利展示了她的混沌之力。  
“……简单来说，就是你的力量可以创造或改便任何现实？”哈利瞠目结舌地问。  
“我的一部分力量。”旺达阴沉地说，“我还可以做得更多。”  
“包括起死回生？”哈利问。  
旺达抱着双臂眯起眼睛，意味深长地盯着哈利。“严格来讲，我创造的人不是死去的那个人。但是没错，我确实可以创造一个人，他的每一个细胞每一个分子甚至每一段经历和每一缕思想都和死去的人一样。”  
“我觉得就是起死回生。”哈利果断地说。  
“但是我不能这么做。”旺达断然拒绝。“我的爱人也死在无限战争中，你以为我不想带他回来吗？我不能，因为在生与死之间有一条超出凡人甚至超出了神祗的界限，任何想要愚弄这条界线的行为都会受到惩罚。”  
“该死的！你们这些该死的神秘主义！”哈利郁闷地捂着额头。“告诉我，旺达，是谁划下了这条界限？”  
目前为止，旺达、彼得和哈利一直认为是佩珀划下了这条界限。  
为了说动旺达，哈利咬咬牙放下自己的骄傲找来了彼得，果然他和彼得一拍即合。在连续几天的“难道你不想再次拥有幻视，哪怕只是看着他、跟他说话，摸摸他的手感受他体内机械与生命完美融合的温度吗”的攻势下，旺达红着眼睛向他们屈服了，三个少年雄赳赳气昂昂组成一支脆弱的小分队，向佩珀的办公室进军。  
“不行。起死回生的代价你们无法承担，没错，马克西莫夫小姐，十个你加起来也没法承担。”佩珀坚决地说，她严厉的蓝绿色大眼睛轮流瞪着三个孩子，直到他们从一开始的斗志昂扬到像霜打了的茄子一样垂头丧气。“帕克先生和马克西莫夫小姐，在这件事上我以为奥丁森先生、班纳先生和朗先生已经向你们解释的足够清楚了，如果还有任何相关问题请向他们继续咨询，青年复仇者的教育和管束不属于我的职责范围。至于你，基纳先生，”佩珀冷冰冰、面无表情地转向哈利，她白瓷一般的来脸色看上去好像戴着一张残酷的V先生的面具：“我把这么重要的工作托付给你，是因为我原以为你是个成熟的青年，你的心智不至于让你做出这样的蠢事。看来是我太信任你了。现在让我重申一遍：如果你想要继续做这份工作，就拿出正常水平来继续工作；如果你不想做了，就尽快说明，想要这个职位的大有人在。”她说，目光似乎无意识地看了彼得几眼。  
恐惧的寒意从胃里无法控制地涌出来，几乎把哈利整个人冻僵了。他攥紧拳头，飞快转过头瞟了彼得一眼。彼得完全沉浸提案被否决的沮丧中，呆呆地盯着自己的鞋尖。于是他松了口气，抬起头重新对上佩珀的目光——在那双眼睛里，哈利什么也看不到，只有来自他自己的惊疑不定。哈利点点头：“对不起，斯塔克夫人。我会继续做好我的本职工作。”  
佩珀点点头，把他们赶走了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：原文选自《鹅妈妈童话故事集-Humpty Dumpty》：Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall. Humpty Dumpty had a great fall. All the king's horses, and all the king's men couldn't put Humpty together again。


	2. Chapter 2

“如果可以的话，从明天起，你去湖滨小屋工作。”佩珀对哈利说。自从哈利开始在S.I.实习，佩珀第一次屈尊光临哈利那昏暗、狭小、肮脏、拥挤又破旧的办公室，可是她进门的第一句话对哈利来说就无异于晴天霹雳。  
“为什么？”哈利绝望地问。前几天佩珀郑重地否决了他“复活”托尼的提案之后，他觉得他心里有什么东西永远的死在了佩珀整洁气派的办公室，他仅仅是靠着这些异想天开的信件延续着一丝微弱的生命。而现在，就连这一点气若游丝的生命佩珀也要夺走。  
“我说了，我原以为你能够胜任这份工作，但是你的表现并不是这样告诉我的。所以现在我要重新考虑你的工作内容，或许换一个更简单的工作你能完成得不那么让人失望。”佩珀干巴巴地说。  
“是的，夫人？”在哈利听来，他的声音简直是一具尸体发出来的。  
“你的工作是照顾摩根的居家生活，地点就是湖滨小屋区域内。”佩珀说。“摩根外出上学的时候，你可以准备一下大学的功课，摩根回到家之后你要负责照顾她的生活起居，满足她对你提出的任何合理要求，对她进行贴身保护。”  
“所以我又从一个行政文员降级成了一个保姆？”哈利问，一股新的、空荡荡的怒火在他胸口升腾起来，他望着佩珀，眼中燃烧着的痛恨、挑战的火焰近乎白热。  
佩珀对他露出一个和气的笑容：“所以我希望先征求一下你的意见：是否同意这样的工作调动？离开S.I.，去继续深造你喜欢的机械与电子学并为科学做出一份贡献；还是留在这里，或许一生默默无闻的做一些‘继承托尼.斯塔克遗志’的小事？”  
“我只有一个问题：是不是去了湖滨小屋，我就不用再见到彼得.帕克了？”  
佩珀愣了一下，然后露出一个近乎怜悯的温柔笑容：“是的，我向你保证，彼得.帕克不会出现在湖滨小屋。”佩珀这样说着，同时盘算着自己需要的改动一些关于彼得.帕克的行程安排。她从哈利怒火中烧的眼睛中看到这个孩子疲惫、麻木、让人提不起兴趣去关注的灵魂。这灵魂正在拼命抑制的、如同炉膛中最高热的火焰一般的愤怒中煅烧，佩珀不知道只属于他自己的熔炼什么时候结束，却非常清楚她只是希望他得到淬炼而不是被摧毁。  
当天下午，哈利便西装革履、背着一个和他的装束极不相称的旅行书包跟随哈皮来到湖滨小屋。  
时值傍晚，夕阳让湖面熔化成一池流金，粼粼的金光跳跃着爬上小屋落了黄叶的木屋顶、爬了一般常春藤的门廊、张着褐色苔藓的碎石铺就的小路，还有小路尽头那颗高大的山毛榉和山毛榉上的树屋。黄油和芝士的香味从厨房里传开，随着一点炊烟飘散在晚风中；和这甜蜜殷实的香气一起弥散在林边空地上的是一阵清脆、无拘无束的咯咯笑声。  
哈利的小委托人，摩根.斯塔克正跨坐在树屋前的枝头上，抱着一块橙色的手甲灵活地摆弄着，一双小腿垂下来悠悠然地随着她絮絮叨叨的自言自语晃来晃去，哼哼唧唧地唱着谁也听不懂的调子，自得其乐。  
踏进后院之前哈利特地根据佩珀的提示拿了摩根这段时间忽然迷上的蛋白糖霜裱花小饼干作为诱饵，好哄摩根乖乖听话。但是当他走到树下，摩根抬起头看到他的第一眼便给了他一个灿烂、甜蜜、缺了一颗牙的笑容，毫无保留地向他张开双臂，让他把她抱下来。  
哈利接过摩根——摩根拧了拧身子，从树枝上滑下来，滑进哈利怀里——他立刻被一个软软的、小小的、土耳其软糖一样散发着诱人甜香的温热身躯一下子撞进心里。哈利紧紧搂着女孩纤细的身躯，摩根则坐在他小臂上，短短的胳膊环着哈利的脖子，把小脸埋在哈利的颈窝，欢快地小口啃着蛋白糖霜裱花饼干，她的心跳在哈利的胸膛和手掌之间轻柔而充满活力的跳动，像一只带着希望振翅欲飞的鸽子。哈利感到自己那已经在躯壳里沉寂了许久、久到自己已经感觉不到其存在的心脏也随着这跳动重新活跃起来，新鲜的热血涌遍全身。  
摩根红棕色的头发在金色湖面的映衬下闪闪发光，哈利毫不怀疑这将是他一生中永远纯洁神圣的光芒。

六年，漫长而短暂的六年。漫长到足以让哈利从麻省理工学院毕业，在佩珀的安排下进入哈佛攻读金融学硕士，并将在今后的四年里继续获得工商管理学博士学位；同时也短暂到不足以让一个四岁的女孩成长到可以上初中的年纪。  
哈利曾经强烈反对让摩根跳级，甚至拿出托尼成年后那不稳定的精神状态来举例，试图说明一个孩子不能按部就班的接受基础教育对人格造成的摧残。但是佩珀只是摇摇头，一边叹息着说“没时间让她慢慢长大了”，一边毫不犹豫地签下摩根跳级的申请书。  
送摩根去初中的第一天，望着她背着巨大书包的瘦小身影在阳光下闪烁、融入比她高一个头的学生的大潮中时，哈利感到了不可抑制的心痛。这种心痛远远超过了监护人对保护对象的、工作性的担忧，甚至超过了一些父母对孩子的保护欲和占有欲，进而让哈利有种错觉，似乎他正在跟什么冥冥中的、难以抗拒力量争夺他最心爱的孩子，而这或许将是他一生中唯一的、必败的战役。  
哦，他曾经抱着她送她去小学，忍着不舍把抽噎的摩根从他怀中撕下来交给老师；也曾接到摩根的求助电话而从最严厉的教授的课堂上冲出来，奋不顾身、不自量力地试图去教训那些胆敢挑衅摩根的小流氓；还曾在她玩得太久错过了宵禁时间时偷偷把她送回家，替她哄骗生气的佩珀。  
哈利不会因为摩根的哭闹着不肯上学而对她说教，不会指责摩根没有用她这样身份的淑女该有的处事智慧化解学生之间无关紧要的仇怨，也不会抱着手臂皱着眉头责问摩根为何一跟脚趾跨过了年龄为她划定的界限。与佩珀希望摩根无时无刻不做到“正确”不同，哈利只希望她拥有最大限度的快乐，为了实现摩根想要的，让他付出一切他都在所不惜。他知道，摩根一向是最喜欢他这样的。  
但是这次，面对未知的、令人恐惧的寄宿制初中生活，面对他们相遇以来最长的一次分离——整整一周，摩根丝毫没有像往常一样对她表现出依恋。甚至在她那带点刚性的灰蓝色的棕眼睛里，哈利看到了一种陌生的渴望。这使他更担忧、更挫败，仿佛未战先负。  
哈利从来没经历过如此漫长而折磨人的一周。就来他把托尼从西伯利亚接回来、等待托尼醒来的那段时间也不曾如此煎熬。他目不能视、充耳不闻，脑中一片空白，他熟悉的一切，不管是机械电子还是金融学都背叛了他，他不能理解它们的意思。文献和工作报告上的每一个单词在他眼中旋转、扭曲，最后变成一个单词：摩根！摩根！还有摩根！  
在这样的浑浑噩噩中，好不容易挨到星期五下午，他开着摩根最喜欢的红色奥迪跑车在学校门前的家长停车等候区一点点向前挪动，翘首期盼摩根那红棕色的小脑到从人潮中冒出来。  
然后，像是摩西分海，她分开人群，脚步轻盈地径直向他走来。  
哈利目不转睛地上下将她打量一番：她身上没有被欺负的瘀伤，眼眶没有染过泪水的红痕，肩膀也没有因为委屈而颤抖。反而，她容光焕发，原本像她妈妈一样雪白的皮肤晒得有点玫瑰色，脸颊上浮着两朵愉快的红晕；她左脸上有一个浅浅的、新生的酒窝，就像一朵刚刚长出花苞的花；她看来高了一点、纤长、苗条了一点，变得更加诱人，但也可能是她轻快地蹦跳着奔向他，那跃动的发梢让她颀长健美，更富魅力。  
他向她吹了一声长长的口哨，她因此咯咯笑起来，一下子把自己扔进哈利身边的副驾驶座。“初中生活怎么样？”哈利问。  
“赞爆了！”摩根痛快地说，她新鲜的口音和刚学的初中生的流行语让哈利展颜一笑。“就是一星期没见到你，还有点想你。”  
像是下楼梯时猛然踩空了一脚，哈利的心忽地顿了一下，然后如释重负地重新雀跃起来：对于这场战役，他似乎又有了几分胜利的把握。

作为一个初中生，10岁的摩根在佩珀眼里终于达到了可以“整个晚上保持良好的仪态”的标准。这就意味着，摩根人生中第一次陪随着母亲参加晚会近在眼前。在摩根强烈要求下，哈利作为摩根的陪伴，佩珀陪伴的陪伴，也收到了一张请柬，而这也是哈利第一次参加这样的场合。  
室外简直热透了，白天的太阳把大地烤的焦干，夜晚也没有多少凉爽可言。玫瑰花的叶子被热得卷起来，打成干燥易碎的小卷，在热乎乎的晚风中哗啦啦地响。只有建筑物内有空调的凉气，于是人群聚集在宴会大厅，冷落了闪着绝妙灯光的音乐喷泉和玫瑰花盛开的走廊，把大厅也弄得燥热起来。  
佩珀正在舞池中央，和一位身材矮小的老男人跳舞，哈利见过他几次，他似乎是一位工业大亨。摩根僵硬地坐在他身边，脊背挺得笔直，目瞪口呆地看着躁动的人群。她第一次看到这么多平日里只能在新闻和报纸中看到的人，而这些人丝毫不像她印象中那样仪表堂堂，而是放浪形骸、恣意地大笑和跳舞，她有点被吓到了。  
“跳舞吗？”哈利绅士地向摩根伸出一只手，试图把她从这震悚中解救出来。  
“不……我……”摩根缓慢、呆滞地说，双眼依然放空地望着前方。  
还没等哈利收回手，一个穿着一身闪亮白西装、头发上足足抹了半斤发胶的男孩走过来，华丽地向摩根鞠了一躬：“这位美丽的女士，可以与您共舞一曲吗？”  
摩根求助地转向哈利，而哈利收回手托着腮，玩味地看着摩根。  
感到受了侮辱的摩根迅速把手放在那个男孩手心，滑下椅子消失不见了。  
“她没跟你在一起吗？”一曲终了，佩珀气喘吁吁地坐在哈利身边。因为跳舞，她脸上有两团淡淡的红晕，后背和脖颈上渗出细微的汗珠。哈利无言的挑眉望向舞池，佩珀顺着他的目光看去，发现摩根正倚在那个白西装男孩怀里，粉灰色裙子随着她活泼而不优雅的步伐摆来摆去，惊涛骇浪。  
佩珀了然地点点头。“哦，那是汉默家的孩子。现在已经长得那么大了吗？”  
“汉默？那个贾斯汀.汉默？”哈利不可思议地问。  
佩珀阴沉地抱着双臂。“就是他。他的产品虽然质量差但胜在廉价，现在汉默企业已经是军方最大的武器供货商。”  
“哦！你就不能做点什么吗？”哈利愤愤不平地说。  
“你想让我做什么？”佩珀反问，“重建武器研发部然后把生意抢回来吗？”  
哈利哑口无言，只得调转目光狠狠地瞪着小汉默和摩根跳舞，两人言笑晏晏，登对无比。他飞快地想了一个又一个报复计划，又一一否决。进而他想到他要如何用些别的手段抢走汉默的生意，他要如何……，要如何……。然后，他猛地顿住了，重新看向佩珀：她已经平复下来，向远处张望着寻找下一个目标。  
“我明白了！”哈利一拳打在摇摇欲坠的塑料小圆桌上，怒吼道，声音里混杂着恍然大悟、兴奋、无奈和一丝丝嘲讽。“我明白了，斯塔克夫人，就是这样，多高明的一手！”他跳起来，来回走动着。  
佩珀防御似的抱起双臂，仰着头看着他：“什么，基纳先生？”  
“我明白你做了什么啦，斯塔克夫人。你就是移花接木，把问题转移到别的什么不相干的地方去。”哈利兴冲冲地说，而佩珀大惑不解地等待他的解释。“之前我总是愤怒的，为了我想干的事和你让我干的事之间的差距，为了微薄的自尊心受到的损伤和渺小的怀才不遇，如是种种虚无缥缈或我自己都无法解释的原因。但是你让它转移了，从虚空转移到一个真实的人，就是彼得身上。是你把我拉进和彼得.帕克莫名其妙的斗争中去，然后我就对你俯首帖耳。”  
佩珀的脸色有些苍白，但她很快镇定下来，露出一个欣慰的微笑。“转移的本质是侵占，基纳先生。但是你这个年龄能看出转移的现象也已经值得夸奖了。今后这招对你就不灵啦。”她缓慢而柔软地说。  
“但还是很棒的一招。”哈利说，重新坐在佩珀身边，炽热地看着她。“我很高兴能从你这里学到这一招。”  
在佩珀看来，没什么比这更令人动容的了：几分钟之前，她以为等待她的会是年轻人被算计之后的愤怒和厌恶，至少也是疏远。但哈利笑着将这些一笔勾销，沉浸在发现了什么不可思议的技巧的兴奋中，轻轻放过了她这个粗鄙的导师。“这只是学习的开始。”她说。  
“这种学习比我想象得还有趣，”哈利说，“或许你可以教我更多，斯塔克夫人。”  
“那要看你准没准备好重新回到S.I.了。”佩珀满意地说。  
哈利露齿而笑：“做什么工作？”  
“我的私人助理。”佩珀说，她的声音温柔，看上去就像是久旱逢甘霖的土地，慢慢回复到柔和可爱的状态。

“我做不到！”彼得抱着双臂，皱着眉头，在他的房间里走来走去，大声抱怨道。  
哈利耸了耸肩，翻了个白眼——他小心的把手机放在一边，对着流理台和厨房窗户之间的那一块空地，不让彼得看到自己的动作。“怎么啦？”他语调温和地说，听上去像个知心大哥哥。  
“我太累了，哈利。”彼得跌坐在他的小床上，发出一声巨响。“每天下午到晚上巡街五个小时，整整五个小时的高强度体力劳动，然后回家帮梅姨做一个小时家务，然后复习准备麻省理工学院的研究生入学考试三个小时，又是三个小时高强度的脑力劳动，接着又是两个小时巡街，睡四个小时，然后做四个小时兼职，再然后上课直到下午开始新的巡街。哦，该死的我还忘了如果复仇者有突发任务我还要参加，大概每周一次，还有每周两次的复仇者集训……”他扳着手指认真地数道，“每次有集训回复仇者任务，我那天的复习和上课都泡汤了。我翘的课太多了，我想跟的那个教授好像都因为这个记住我了。我考研的情况大大的不好。”  
“唔……这个你得跟斯塔克夫人说。”哈利思考了一会，谨慎地说，“她或许会有办法让你上麻省理工。”  
彼得瞪大了眼睛盯着屏幕。过了一会，他才意识到他只能瞪着流理台和厨房窗户，还有哈利的一双打着蛋白糖霜的手，于是问道：“你是说，让她动用些‘关系’帮我进麻省理工？”  
熟练地操纵着打蛋器的手顿了一下。“毕竟那样你可以腾出时间和精力做更重要的事。”  
彼得又下意识地瞪了一会流理台。接着，他恍然大悟：“我知道了！你就是这么上的麻省理工和哈佛，对不对，叫波兹女士给你找关系然后什么也不用做就上了大学。”  
哈利似乎被刺痛了。“才不是呢。我至少做到了大部分学生该做的，还没差到不可救药地弄丢别人给我的机会！”  
“这是……作弊！”彼得鄙夷地说，“是撒谎！”  
“但你的坚持是没有意义的，”哈利说，“这样下去你除了加倍的疲惫，还很有可能搞砸重要的事，就是因为你分不清……”  
无情的嘟嘟声打断了哈利的话，彼得单方面挂断了视频电话。  
“真伤人。”哈利嘟囔着，重新拿起打发蛋白糖霜的大碗，决定给自己的言行定个“尊重他人”的边际。


	3. Chapter 3

砰的一声，摩根踹开了哈利办公室的大门。哈利的秘书，一个有着一头棕色长发的母鹿一般湿漉漉的大眼睛的姑娘惊呼一声跳到一边，看到摩根气愤的脸色后贴着墙边溜走了。  
哈利只好扣上钢笔，亲自走过去接过摩根的书包，在他对面给他的女孩拉开凳子。  
摩根气哼哼地一屁股坐在椅子上，她玫瑰花瓣一般的小脸涨成酱紫色，颤抖的嘴唇咬得发白，红棕色的头发根根竖立，噼里啪啦闪着令人望而生畏的电光。而她的眼睛，哈利心疼地注视着，她总是荡漾着甜蜜笑意的眼睛此刻充斥着眼泪，好像下过一场愤怒而悲伤的大雨。  
“是谁让我们的摩小根掉眼泪了？”哈利揉揉摩根的头顶，递给她一张餐巾纸。  
“我没哭！”摩根恨恨地夺过餐巾纸，揉成一团攥在手里，双手捏得紧紧的放在膝盖上。“我只是……我只是……受够了别人总是一提到我的姓氏就同情我！”  
“但是你的父亲是个真正的英雄，他拯救了地球上至少一半的人。”  
“我知道！用不着你来提醒我，他是我爸！”摩根没好气地说，“但是你猜怎么着，对我来说他只不过是个给我讲故事讲了一半，丢下书丢下我和我妈去做了一堆莫名其妙的蠢事然后丢了性命的人，他拯救的世界跟我无关。在那些人回来之前，我、我妈和他过得挺好的，不需要别人来拯救也没那个闲工夫拯救别人。”  
“不是这样的，摩根。”哈利看着摩根，哀婉地说，“就像你很喜欢的哈皮，如果没有你父亲，他现在就不会活着。还有彼得，还有斯特兰奇博士，很多很多人。你父亲选择了让他们代替他陪伴你。”  
“他们没有。而且这不是我想要的。我想要一个活生生的父亲远胜过他们，远胜过一切。”摩根喃喃地说，“斯塔克这个名字像一个诅咒，每一个对我念出这个名字的人都希望我像个斯塔克，像我爸一样活着。但我知道我永远也做不到。”  
哈利心里忽然涌起无限酸楚。他还记得许多年前，面对佩珀时他也曾经这样想过并因此愤怒不已，可是看看他现在！“你会做得到的，总有一天。”哈利柔声说，他极想摸摸摩根的头，安慰她，把她抱在怀里，就像她仍是一个四岁的小姑娘。  
“我不能，也不会按照一个诅咒去过我的生活。”摩根坚定地小声说，然后忽然抬起头，目光灼灼地看着哈利：“你姓什么？”  
哈利用钢笔点点他桌子上的姓名牌。“基纳。哈利.基纳。”哈利说，他的心像是被什么东西猛地按了下去，又有一股飘飘然的力量托着他想要上升。  
摩根冷静地点点头。“那我以后就叫摩根.基纳。”  
哈利一下子瘫在椅子上，用力按住怦怦乱跳的心脏。“不可以这么说，摩根，你不明白这是什么意思。”他从牙缝里挤出这个含着惊吓与窃喜的句子，“你是个公众人物，你的姓氏不可以随便更改。除非你嫁人，才可以改成夫姓，就像你妈妈那样。”  
摩根歪着头，思考了不超过三秒钟。“好吧，那我嫁给你。再等两年，我成年了就嫁给你。”

彼得.帕克。又是彼得.帕克。该死的彼得.帕克。  
哈利咬牙切齿地写下这个名字，在一个没有i的单词里，在最后一笔本该舒展的r上把纸狠狠地戳破了（注2）。但是摩根似乎根本没意识到哈利的不满，抱着挂了一个毛绒绒软乎乎的可爱蜘蛛侠挂件的书包，双手托腮，笑嘻嘻地眯起眼睛等待着他的回应，眼睛里闪烁着星光。  
“你想让我做什么？”哈利深深吸了口气，不停告诫自己要保持冷静。  
“我不知道！”摩根凄切的说，但她的凄切里带着难以忽略、让人非常不愉快的明媚笑意。“你知道吗，我第一次发现原来彼得这么帅！看看他的好身材、好脸蛋，还有他的眼睛和头发，那棕色和我的眼睛刚好相配，我有没有说过他是我见过的最英俊、最迷人、最有男子气概的超级英雄？而且他笑起来太温柔了，就像一缕阳光照在我心上。”摩根捧着心口说，“我爱他，哈利，我真的好爱他！”  
哈利哼了一声，低声嘟囔道：“你知道什么是爱吗？”  
“但是他好像只拿我当妹妹。”少女的脸晴转多云，刚才还神采飞扬的眉毛有气无力地耷拉下来。“两个星期了，我每天送他礼物，请他吃饭还开车陪他回家。刚才我买了一束花送给他，他却跟我说他对我的喜欢不是我想要的那种，他对我的感情从来没有超出过朋友甚至是兄妹！”  
尽管他的女孩的迷恋对象是那个该死的彼得.帕克，哈利还是忍不住噗嗤笑出声。可怜的小家伙，在她面对的所有挫折中，让她跌第一跤的竟然是一段年轻的爱情！“哦，亲爱的摩小根，”哈利忍笑忍得肋骨都快折断了，“爱情可不是你这样运作的。”  
摩根勉强抬起眼皮，从蜘蛛侠布娃娃上赏给哈利一个没精打采的眼神。  
“男人，一种浅薄，愚笨，粗心大意而且自以为是的生物，这些特点让他们非常容易受人摆布。”哈利在文件上记了一笔，得意洋洋地说，“所以好好利用这种特点，先给他们一点他们想要的，然后慢慢收回来，一步一步把他们引向你！”  
“哦，说具体点，哈利，我亲爱的哈利！”摩根热切的说。  
哈利用钢笔末端挠了挠下巴。“唔，具体来说，就是你最近先不要去找他，对他冷淡点，但是在他问你的时候，什么也别告诉他。在他看起来很困惑的时候及时收手，下一次见他的时候热情一点，但是也不要超过的一开始你对他热情的程度。等他松懈下来，认为你已经恢复常态的时候，就再冷淡一点……”  
摩根瞪大了眼睛：“这可真是个馊主意！”  
哈利耸耸肩：“个人拙见。”摩根哼了一声，但是哈利几乎可以看见她那张漂亮面孔下的小脑袋里天才的齿轮疯狂运转，并已经按照他的方法开始设计自己的“彼得.帕克攻略战”了。  
打发走了摩根，哈利忽然有种奇怪的想象，好像自己是一只肥大的八眼巨蛛，把蛛网和小蜘蛛散布在森林的各个角落中，而自己趴在蛛网的正中央，默默的哼着七零八落的小调监视着整个森林的一举一动，等待网络上任何一点微小的震颤，便将猎物一举拿下！哈利陶醉地想象着，为自己脑海中可怕而令人振奋的画面笑出声来。  
果然，彼得.帕克这只小蜘蛛在挣扎了六个月之后终于落网了。摩根抱着她和彼得一起买的情侣手环兴冲冲地向他宣布了这个消息，还邀请他和他们一起吃饭。哈利想了一会，坚决拒绝了：攻略下彼得的兴奋劲儿一分一秒飞速退散，他开始认真思考他干了什么，把自己心爱的女孩亲手推到情敌手里（虽然他隐隐觉得这段感情长久不了），还沾沾自喜觉得自己干得不错，甚至还被邀请和这对情侣共进晚餐，真不知道自己该用什么立场去看他们卿卿我我。  
摩根则站在一边，莫名其妙的看着自己的老保护人从兴奋到失望再到恶心和嘲讽，不知所措。她把哈利的奇怪反应归结为看到自家辛勤养育的小白菜被猪拱了的小哥哥的感情，很快带着愉悦释然了。当然，安慰一下老保护人还是非常必要的，于是摩根张开双臂，小心而羞涩地抱了抱哈利。  
哈利惊讶的回味这个拥抱。摩根柔软的、总是带着笑容的小脸贴着他的胸膛，温热的手臂像她小时候那样搂着他腰，开开心心、毫无保留地在他身上磨蹭。他花了点时间才反应过来，僵硬地抬起手拍了拍摩根的头。显然这拥抱不是他最想要的东西，但也好过没有——足够他仔细回味一段时间了。

有生以来头一次，哈利有点感谢自己的母亲在他搅和进斯塔克家这一摊浑水之前就去世了。接着他又想了想，看看他父亲那个鬼样子吧，如果他母亲再婚，说不定他还挺高兴的呢。  
但是摩根显然不那么觉得。佩珀要再婚这个消息简直如同晴天霹雳，把原本春风得意的摩根一下子劈了个措手不及，当场石化。  
哈利坐在一边看着这惨绝人寰的一幕，尴尬得手脚都不知道要往哪里放。和他一样尴尬的还有坐在他对面的哈皮，明明是这场惨剧的当事人之一，其存在感却不高于一张讪讪的背景纸板，红脸膛上一双小小的黑眼睛左顾右盼，滴溜溜转了一圈后对上哈利的目光，两个被忽略了的男士对望一眼，互相诉说着微妙的理解：这是一场女士的战争，他们还是乖乖的少说为好。  
摩根狠狠瞪着她的母亲，手中的餐刀恨不得自己飞出去戳穿佩珀整洁漂亮、头发光滑得像一颗栗子一样的脑袋。她脸色灰白，嘴唇咬得鲜红，颤抖着，棕色的大眼睛含着满满的眼泪，似乎下一秒就要掉下来。她这副样子足以让任何人为之心疼，要知道就在几分钟前，她还是个脸色红润笑颜如花一心想着如何告诉自己的妈妈自己谈恋爱了的少女。“为什么？”她颤抖着从牙缝里挤出这句质问。  
“因为我爱他。”佩珀掷地有声地说。  
“那我爸爸呢？他算什么！”摩根继续质问。  
佩珀坚决的表情有一瞬间的柔软。她叹了口气，语气缓和了很多：“我也爱过他。”  
“你不可以同时爱两个人！”听见佩珀对托尼的评价，摩根的眼泪一下子掉下来，“你不是一直说对爱情要忠诚，不可以随随便便同时爱上很多人吗？”  
“那如果你爱的人离开你了呢？”佩珀反问道，“如果他消失了，你已经确信他再也回不来了呢？难道你不应该打起精神来继续生活，继续去爱别人吗？”  
“不用把‘死’说得那么好听，妈妈！”摩根大吼道，“你就是把他当成死了，他的一切对你来说都不存在了！所以你才能心安理得的爱上别人，他死了才十二年！”  
佩珀的表情凝固了。“如果你非要这么说的话，”她僵硬而残忍地说，“那我必须得告诉你，托尼才是在我失去了别人之后，重新爱上的那一个。”  
哈皮忽然抖了一下。“佩珀……现在给她解释这些太早了吧……？”他尴尬地陪笑着说。  
佩珀狠狠瞪了哈皮一眼，严厉地说：“哦，你闭嘴！”  
哈皮像被人猛地扼住喉咙，红着脸哽了一下，退到桌角。哈利见状，识趣地退到另一个桌角。  
“之前我们告诉你的都是，26年前托尼从阿富汗回来，我们开始交往，直到后来结婚，然后有了你。”佩珀说，“但这不是我们的全部。我跟托尼交往了一段时间后，我发现我们不合适：他是个超级英雄，把全世界的安危都当作是自己的责任。这是一份一旦接手就不可能辞职的工作，而且对于那时候的我来说，这份工作太危险了。我受不了每次他去冒险时我什么都做不了，只能无所事事地等着他回来，眼睁睁看着他弄得自己满身伤痕。甚至在某些情况下，我只能在事情发生很久以后从电视里看到他受伤、奄奄一息，无法见他最后一面，听他说最后一句话。所以我离开了他，去寻找更适合我的人。那个时候，我开始跟哈皮交往。我们曾经是那么般配的一对，相配的工作和地位，相似的思想……要不是托尼搞砸了本该属于彼得.帕克的新闻发布会，我不得不转而用我们订婚的消息掩饰过去，我和哈皮大概就要结婚了。我们本想等订婚的风头过去就分手，结果没过多久，灭霸来了。后面的事你也知道了，哈皮消失了，我跟你爸爸结了婚。”  
摩根呆呆地看着佩珀，眼泪都忘了流。“这不是真的……不可能是真的！”她狂乱地转向哈皮，目光灼灼地瞪着他，似乎希望他告诉她这都是佩珀为了说服她编出来的谎话。  
“你妈妈说得没错，摩小根，我……”哈皮讪笑一声，微弱地说。  
“闭嘴，你这个叛徒！不许这么叫我！”摩根吼道。  
“摩根！你敢这样说话！”佩珀愤怒地呵斥。  
“你真无耻，”摩根怨恨地说，“对自己的爱情都不忠诚的女人没资格教训我！”摩根一把扯下餐巾丢进佩珀的盘子，哭着冲出小屋。  
“没关系，我去看看她。”哈利也丢下他的餐巾，追了出去。  
哈利远远跟着摩根在湖滨小屋后面的树林里转了几个小时，最后看着摩根爬上她小时候托尼给她搭的树屋。她蜷缩在树屋中，嚎啕大哭逐渐转为小声啜泣。哈利觉得是时候了。  
他从阴影中走出来，慢慢靠近那棵树，驱动自己年过三十、习惯了办公室生活的僵硬身子笨拙地爬上树。  
“别——别上来！”摩根说，她的声音还是一抽一抽的，但至少可以听清内容了。“你太——太沉了，会把它压——压塌的。”  
“好吧。”哈利叹了口气，迟缓地滑下去，谢天谢地，其实他一点也不想爬树，因为他觉得他大概会摔倒。然后，在离地还有一英尺的时候，他果然摔倒了，四脚朝天一屁股摔在属下潮湿的落叶里。  
摩根不禁破涕为笑，从树上滑下来，靠着树干坐在哈利身边。“说吧。”她哼了一声，“我妈妈还知道派你当她的说客，还算聪明。”  
哈利皱了皱眉。“嗯……严格来说，我不是斯塔克夫人的说客……”  
“那你是站在我这边的咯？”摩根惊喜地说。  
“呃，也不全是。在这件事上，我有我的立场。”哈利冷静地说。  
摩根的小脸一下子垮下来。“我就知道，你和她是一伙的。”  
“我不打算跟任何人一伙，摩根。”哈利认真地说，“但是在斯塔克夫人和斯塔克先生这件事上，我觉得我还是挺有发言权的：我从8岁就认识他们了，现在已经24年了。我刚认识但他们的时候，你爸爸和妈妈正在交往。他们是挺好的一对，要我打分的话，我可以给他们打90分。斯塔克夫人是我认识的人中，为数不多可以完全包容和支持斯塔克先生的人，不管斯塔克先生做了什么，她都能像爱护亲人一样的爱他、接纳他。你知道，有时候接受斯塔克先生做的那些荒唐事真的需要很强大的内心。斯塔克夫人不仅接受了，还尽力为他改变自己，希望能更好的和他在一起。但是，人的承受能力在一定的时间内都有极限，后来斯塔克先生要求斯塔克夫人付出的太多，超过了她的极限，于是她选择离开他，和哈皮在一起。他们两个看起来就像是完美情侣了，他们在一起的时候，斯塔克先生还祝福了他们呢。可是后来，哈皮消失了，斯塔克夫人当时的状态堪称绝望……”  
“但那也不应该和我爸爸在一起吧？既然爸爸让她没法忍受的话。”摩根小声抱怨。  
“唔……你知道，人是会变的。”哈利说，“当超级英雄的这些年和对灭霸的惨败让斯塔克先生的性格改变了很多，他变得温和、同理心更强，可以理解刚刚失去了伴侣的斯塔克夫人的心情。你看，你难过的时候是不是很希望有别人可以理解你？对斯塔克夫人来说，斯塔克先生就是当时一个能够完全理解她的人。在另一方面，斯塔克先生还是她并肩作战、共同管理斯塔克集团的伙伴，所以他们产生好感、然后在一起，也不难理解对不对？”  
摩根不情愿地点点头。  
“然后直到现在，哈皮重新回来了，而斯塔克先生已经离开这么多年了，即便当时非常悲伤，慢慢的这种费心费力的感情也会变淡，他们会想要重新生活，重新幸福快乐起来，所以才会再度结婚，重新组成家庭。”  
摩根抽了抽鼻子。“是啊，他们重新组成家庭，会快乐起来。可是我呢？我怎么办？”  
“你永远都会是你妈妈最爱的女儿，哈皮对你也很好啊。”哈利柔声说。  
“但这已经不是爸爸妈妈还有我的那个家了。”摩根摇摇头，凄然地说，“在这个新家里，没有我的位置。”  
哈利有些茫然的看着摩根：“但是你的身分没有变啊？”  
“我失去的那个家庭的中心并不是我，而是我爸爸。”摩根说，“对妈妈来说，爸爸或许只是人生中一位伴侣；但是对我来说，他是不可取代的唯一啊。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注2：指彼得的名字Peter Parker。


End file.
